Our Place Amongst the Stars
by RainyRain123
Summary: Di antara siang dan malam, mereka saling menemukan di batas senja yang hilang. Sebab mereka selalu punya tempat di antara ribuan semesta berbintang. [TakiMitsu, headcanon, ficlet(s)] [teruntuk LastMelodya]


_Disclaimer: Kimi no Na wa. belongs to Makoto Shinkai/CoMix Wave. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: TakiMitsuha, headcanon, ficlet(s), future-fic. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **Our Place Amongst the Stars**

 _a TakiMitsu fanfiction_

Di antara siang dan malam, mereka saling menemukan di batas senja yang hilang

* * *

Pagi pertama yang menyambut mereka sebagai keluarga kecil ternyata penuh rintik hujan musim semi bertabur petrikor.

Mitsuha sudah lebih dulu bangun. Melangkah dalam gelap fajar menuju dapur, yakin seratus persen dia sudah hapal seluruh jengkal bagian apartemen Taki-apartemennya juga, kini-karena setahun lebih kunjungannya, dan mimpi aneh yang tampak tidak nyata. Lemari es, meja makan yang tidak seberapa besar, rak sepatu yang sudah mereka pindahkan, sampai pot dan bunga di balkon luar yang selalu tergenang embun, bergelimang cahaya. Agaknya kopi memang awal yang pas untuk hari ini.

Di luar masih hujan. Selain harum kelopak _tea olive_ dari buket besar kiriman Tessie dan Sayaka kemarin, suara lembut air langit yang tertumpah ke atap menemaninya sendiri. Mitsuha mengamati kilau lampu jalan yang dibingkai tetes hujan di jendela. Kabur, namun tidak luntur. Mungkin mirip seperti mimpi-mimpinya selama ini.

Ada saat di mana Mitsuha merasa telah mengenal Taki jauh, jauh sebelum mereka berjumpa. Di dalam kereta yang penuh sesak, di waktu senja samar dekat kaki langit. Mitsuha mengenalnya dari cara Taki tersenyum dan tertawa. Dia menemukan Taki setiap melihat bintang di angkasa. Ada saat ketika Mitsuha ragu apakah ini nyata atau seluruh dunia hanyalah ilusi semu. Namun, setiap Taki menggenggam tangannya, dia tahu.

"Airnya sudah matang, Mitsuha."

Sekonyong-konyong Taki muncul dan mencuri ciuman di pipinya. Mitsuha terkesiap sebab tidak siap. Taki memang selalu punya cara untuk membuat jantung Mitsuha tidak berfungsi seperti semestinya.

"Ah, ya." Mitsuha berbalik ke belakang, menemukan Taki menyandarkan bahu kanannya ke dinding sambil menguap. Praktis, dia tergagap. "Ta-Taki- _kun_ jam berapa pergi kerja hari ini?"

Tanpa menunggu, dimatikannya kompor dan menuang air mendidih ke gelas-gelas yang sudah dia siapkan. Dia butuh pengalih perhatian dari wajah mengantuk itu yang membuat tangannya gemetar. Hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sesak waktu Taki mendekat dan memandanginya?

"Kau lupa. Kita sudah sepakat cuti dua hari ini, lho."

"... Oh." Benar juga.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan, tapi di luar masih hujan."

Mitsuha mengangguk saja. "Tak apa."

Taki mengerutkan dahi, dan Mitsuha selalu suka kerut lucu itu. Ada banyak hal baru yang dia tahu kini. Seperti kebiasaannya membuat sketsa bangunan kasar sebelum tidur, atau betapa kusut rambutnya setelah bergulat dengan bantal dan kasur. Tapi semua itu belum seberapa dibanding senyum lembutnya yang tercipta sekarang.

"Oke, kita ubah rencana."

Ya, Mitsuha tahu. Nyata atau tidak, Taki ada di sini. Di sisinya. Di sampingnya. Melewati berjuta pintu kemungkinan dan ribuan tahun cahaya, Taki menemukannya. Dan itu yang terpenting.

DVD sewaan, selimut, dua cangkir kopi, dan hujan kepagian. Mitsuha menemukan dirinya mabuk oleh dekap Taki dari belakang.

* * *

Siang terik di pantai yang padat tidak pernah jadi pilihan mereka berdua. Taki pasti akan bosan setengah mati di lima menit pertama menginjak pasirnya yang geli. Mitsuha tampak baik-baik saja di tengah keramaian, meski akhirnya dia setuju musim panas dan pantai adalah kombinasi mematikan, dalam banyak artian.

Jadi, rencana ke pantai di waktu libur selalu tertunda.

Mitsuha tidak pernah terlihat memikirkannya. Tapi Taki tahu. Keinginannya menghabiskan waktu bermain dan menciptakan jejak di dekat air pasang sama besarnya seperti keinginannya mampir ke _cafe_ setiap sore. Mitsuha pasti akan suka gradasi warna airnya. Biru tua, biru muda, lalu bertabur cahaya emas matahari kala tenggelam. Dia bisa saja merencanakan berburu kulit kerang di sela karang, atau sekadar berfoto dengan burung camar. Pemilihan waktunya kurang tepat, begitu yang mereka simpulkan. Karena hampir tiap minggu Mitsuha ditahan oleh anak-anak kecil di tempatnya bekerja, sedang Taki tidak pernah tidak dijerat deadline desain arsitektur bahkan sampai larut malam. Sore ini pun, hanya keberuntungan dia bisa menjemput Mitsuha.

Ada bangku panjang yang mengarah ke kelas kecil di TK itu. Taki mengempaskan diri di salah satu sudut yang dibayangi siluet pepohonan. Udara panas, uir-uir berbunyi nyaring dari semak terdekat, dan Taki menemukan pandangannya tenggelam pada atribut khas taman kanak-kanak di dekat sana. Panas, memang, tapi berkumpulnya banyak orang di sana adalah daya tariknya.

Lalu Taki mendapat gagasan.

Sudah tidak ada guru lain saat Mitsuha keluar. Dia langsung melihat Taki dan berlari mendekat. "Maaf sudah menunggu lama."

Taki balas tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Mau lihat apa yang kubuat?"

Dia bergeser sehingga Mitsuha bisa melihat bak pasir, lengkap dengan rumah-rumahan mini dan cekungan danau; dibuat dengan sangat teliti dan hati-hati. Itomori.

"Taki- _kun_! Ini ..."

"Memang bukan pantai. Dan kurang ombak dan burung camar, tapi," Taki mengembuskan napas bangga, "ini khusus untukmu."

Tak apa. Meski tak bisa membuat istana pasir di pantai yang asli, melihat wajah senang Mitsuha dan air mata bahagianya sudah lebih dari segalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka pasti bisa menciptakan ikatan yang tak pernah menguap, sebuah janji yang akan bertahan selamanya walau digerus waktu.

Lagipula, membangun sesuatu memang keahliannya, kan?

"Musim gugur nanti ayo melihat hujan meteor."

* * *

Senja.

Hutan Itomori kini merangkap sebagai cermin alam yang merefleksikan segala kemegahan musim gugur. Sepi. Daun merah-cokelat dan kuning _ginkgo_ serta _ume_ berayun selaras dengan angin yang mulai dingin, dilatari langit tinggi penuh goresan awan yang tercabik di segala sisi: dunia bersiap menyambut koloni bintang jatuh malam nanti.

Mitsuha merasa tangannya berkeringat dalam genggaman Taki. Entah kenapa gugup bergelayut, tapi dia diam saja. Mungkin semua ini karena bintang jatuh delapan tahun lalu, saat dia berlari kehabisan napas, dengan pertanyaan tentang siapa orang yang seharusnya tidak dia lupakan, dengan tulisan 'Aku menyukaimu' di tangan—

atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.

Anak sungai di sepanjang jalan mengiringi mereka, bergemericik menyapu daun-daun yang jatuh, menciptakan bias pada rambut Taki. Mitsuha menyadari senyum pria itu saat dia berbalik.

"Kita berhenti di sini."

Taki mengeluarkan karpet hijau zaitun dari tas perbekalan mereka, lalu membentangkannya di permukaan tanah yang rata. Hati-hati dia memilih lokasi di bawah pohon _momiji_ lalu meminta Mitsuha duduk di sebelahnya. Kanopi daun _momiji_ menyelubungi langit di atas kepala mereka, namun sengaja mengosongkan petak besar untuk menonton langit senja yang perlahan memudar.

 _"_ _Kataware-doki."_

Di kehidupan yang lain, di waktu yang lain, Mitsuha benar-benar merasa Taki yang menuliskan kata-kata di tangannya. Dia yang—entah bagaimana caranya—bertemu dan berpisah dengannya di malam itu. Karena setiap melihat Taki, Mitsuha teringat kilau megah bintang jatuh di angkasa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Mitsuha?"

Banyak, kalau mau jujur. Tentang pertemuan mereka di gerbong kereta api yang berbeda. Atau saat mereka sama-sama berlari dan meyakini. Tapi …

"Aku tidak tahu."

Apa ini semua benar? Mereka nyaris tidak mengenal satu sama lain dulu. Apa ini bukan skenario pengecoh yang dibuat dunia untuknya yang pemimpi? Di manakah semua ini berakhir?

Taki tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Mitsuha menemukan jalan menuju mata Taki. Tidak, tidak. Ini Taki-nya. Yang bodoh dan penggugup. Yang ingin dia cintai sebanyak yang dia mampu. Maka, "Saat ini aku merasa takut kehilanganmu."

Bukan meteor. Itu hanya kelopak daun yang meluncur jatuh dengan lambat, terkesan malas, namun warnanya membara. Turun satu-satu, menutupi sebagian karpet yang sudah Taki bentang. Tapi dia tidak keberatan.

Sebab dia sudah menggenggam tangan Mitsuha. Tanpa kata. Dan ini _jawabannya_.

Kali ini, hujan bintanglah yang mencuri pandang pada mereka.

* * *

Malam bersalju seperti sekarang, dua tahun yang lalu, pasti akan dilewati Taki dengan berjalan pulang dari kuliah.

Pada beberapa hari dalam seminggu dia bahkan masih mengambil kerja sambilan. Kehidupan tidak semudah saat dia kecil dulu, ketika semua keinginannya bisa terpenuhi. Langit kian tua, dan Taki tahu dia telah terbawa arus masa. Bahwa segala hal di dunia ini akan dibawa pergi oleh waktu.

Taki kadang membawa payung, atau cukup memakai syal. Saat dingin sudah terlalu menggigit, dia pasti mampir ke _vending machine_ stasiun kereta sebelum meneruskan perjalanan. Kopi panas selalu habis sebelum dia mencapai apartemen. Tapi tak mengapa. Ada banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan selain menenggak cairan pekat yang pahit itu.

Contohnya, mengamati satu-dua orang yang masih bertahan di jalan.

Tanpa dia ketahui, matanya selalu mencari. Sebuah bentuk, sebaris kata, sebidang rasa. Kadang dia menangkap kepak burung yang terbang menjauh. Lebih sering lagi dia merasa mengenal pita merah yang jadi pengikat rambut seorang gadis. Siapa orang itu, atau bagaimana Taki merasa mengenalnya memang misteri. Sebuah enigma yang dia sendiri ragu apakah semua itu nyata.

Jejak kakinya meninggalkan bekas pada salju. Detail-detail lain seperti kelap-kelip lampu jalan yang hampir rusak luput dari perhatiannya. Hanya salju, dan salju, dan salju. Hanya seorang gadis yang dia lupakan yang dia beri janji.

Di mana pun orang itu berada, Taki akan mencarinya. Kalau perlu dia akan mengulanginya, lagi dan lagi.

Taki menengadah. Dua tahun lalu, jalan ini adalah medan asing yang dia benci. Sebab di sanalah segala pertemuan yang berujung perpisahan berawal. Sebab setiap hampir menemukannya, Taki akan dipisahkan jarak yang tidak seberapa lebar ini. Sampai suatu ketika, mata mereka bertemu.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang yang asing. Cantik, meski Taki mengalah pada pikirannya yang lebih menyukai rambut itu dikepang dan digelung ke belakang. Sederhana dan apa adanya. Tapi mata itu familiar baginya.

Maka, dia berlari.

Tak ada alasan pasti. Dia cuma menyerahkan tindakan pada insting. Pertanyaan macam 'memangnya kau kenal dia?' atau 'kau mengejar, tapi apa dia akan tetap ada di sana menunggumu?' tidak dia gubris. Lari, sampai kehabisan napas. Lari, karena dia telah menemukan. Lari, karena Taki tidak ingin kehilangan.

Salju masih turun malam ini. Temperatur di lorong apartemennya merosot jatuh. Bahkan gagang pintu yang sudah aus itu dia kira pahatan es. Hingga suam-suam penghangat ruangan menyerbunya ketika pintu terbuka. Remang. Hanya lampu ruang tengah yang menyala, serta samar suara tayangan televisi tengah malam.

"Selamat datang."

Malam bersalju seperti sekarang, dua tahun yang lalu, pasti akan dilewati Taki dengan pelukan bantal dan tilam. Kadang dia menyeduh sisa kopi sendiri. Atau cukup menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan mengerjakan tugas sambil terkantuk-kantuk menyambut pagi.

"Aku pulang."

Tapi sekarang, ada Mitsuha yang menyambutnya. Dengan senyum dan pelukan hangat. Menanyakan bagaimana pekerjaannya tadi. Atau apakah dia sudah makan malam. Atau bercerita betapa lucu tingkah anak muridnya. Atau cuma menarik tangan Taki ke sofa, menawarinya teh hangat, menyampirkan selimut tebal ke pundaknya, dan bersama, mereka akan meringkuk dengan dahi menyatu.

* * *

Sebab, sebanyak apa pun musim berganti dan hari bergulir, mereka akan selalu punya tempat di antara semesta berbintang ini.

* * *

.

 _a/n: TakiMitsu adalah obsesi saya akhir-akhir ini, jadi, yah …_ _\\(´v`)/ *apa*_

 _fik ini didedikasikan untuk seluruh pembaca, dan khusus buat_ **hidya** _, happy (belated) birthday! ^^_ _terima kasih sudah membaca!_ _\\(´v`)/_


End file.
